


【KHR/DS】起始线(ABO)

by Borderice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderice/pseuds/Borderice
Summary: 如果现在打开这扇门，所有的理智都会被喷涌而出的海水吞没。迪诺不讨厌海，不如说他的记忆里满是海水。他曾经从那里得到了庇护，不论是亚得里亚海域，还是这扇门背后释放出海水味信息素的家伙。





	【KHR/DS】起始线(ABO)

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定注意  
> CP：DS   
> R18注意  
> 原作梗多  
> ____________________________________________________

　　　（一）　  
　　如果现在打开这扇门，所有的理智都会被喷涌而出的海水吞没。  
　　迪诺不讨厌海，不如说他的记忆里满是海水。  
　　他曾经从那里得到了庇护，不论是亚得里亚海域，还是这扇门背后释放出海水味信息素的家伙。  
　　“他这样下去会很危险，Boss。”  
　　罗马里奥已经撤走了部下中的Alpha，但即使是beta也因为这样浓烈的信息素而坐立不安。  
　　“手术不是成功了吗！”  
　　迪诺几乎怒吼了出来，额头上已经布满了汗珠。他的Alpha生涯中从未有过这样的情况，现在他光是踏进这家医院就快要发狂了，即使斯夸罗的病房在三楼，并且紧闭着门窗。  
　　微弱的味道就足以使迪诺的信息素叫嚣，他的每一个细胞都迫不及待地回应着Omega的呼唤。  
　　“是的，手术的确是成功了……”罗马里奥递过一杯冰水，试图让眼前变了个人似的首领冷静下来，但他只感受到迪诺身上的信息素越来越浓，平时淡雅温和的蜜瓜味现在粘稠得仿佛要滴落下来。  
　　“但是…他这样的状态，根本没法独自熬过发情期。”  
　　“抑制剂呢？他应该有在用的吧！”  
　　“他的发情期来得太突然了，可能是重伤后的应激反应，也可能是手术药物的刺激……总之他的身体现在承受不了抑制剂。”  
　　迪诺沉默地转过身，不再搭理担忧的部下，他大口地灌着冰水，但这些冰凉的液体在体内似乎又迅速转化成火焰。  
　　推开这扇门，就没有什么可以阻止一个生理健全的Alpha进攻一个发情的Omega了。迪诺长呼出一口气，仿佛下定了决心，他留下一句“帮我准备好镇定剂和热水”后就往病房走去。  
　　迪诺将门在背后关上，下一秒他就无法再抑制自己的信息素了，自己的味道与斯夸罗的味道混合在一起，给他一种已经拥有了对方的错觉。  
　　迪诺的耳边只剩下心电仪器的滴答声，随后一切归于寂静，慢慢的他自己的喘息声充斥了鼓膜。  
　　他仿佛失了魂般伸出手，抚摸着躺在病床上的Omega的侧脸，他小心地取下氧气罩，拇指抵着对方的下唇，来回划过苍白干裂的纹路，直至目光恍惚，施虐般地把手指用力抵进斯夸罗的双唇之间。  
　　“咳…”病床上的长发青年排斥似的偏过脸小声咳嗽起来。  
　　迪诺触电般地缩回手，指尖残留的触感挥之不去。  
　　“你醒了吗，斯夸罗。”  
　　他小声地问到，声音有些沙哑，这是他努力维持理智的结果。  
　　“……跳马…把你的气味……收敛起来…”  
　　“抱歉，我得把这句话原封不动的还给你。”迪诺露出苦笑。  
　　斯夸罗似乎花了好几秒才理解现在的情况，随即他的呼吸开始变乱，伤口的疼痛和发情期的折磨让他连说话都得拼尽全力。更何况每当他想要深呼吸一口气的时候，浓烈的Alpha的味道立刻充满了他的鼻腔，这使他的脑袋快要炸开了，身体也开始不听使唤地发烫，下体在没有触碰的情况下就有了反应，连后面也有了奇怪的感觉。  
　　他对自己突如其来的发情期感到困惑，但强烈的欲望让他腾不出精力来理智思考，更何况他刚做完一场大手术，残留的麻醉效力使他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的。  
　　“……别管我…出去…不…抑制剂…”  
　　斯夸罗几乎只能断断续续地吐出一些单词，他的意识处于清醒和昏迷的边缘，但这不能阻止他信息素的爆发性释放，Omega的天性让他渴求眼前的Alpha，手术服下开始颤抖的身体就是最好的证明。  
　　“听着斯贝尔比，你的身体不能承受抑制剂了，但是什么都不做的话你也撑不过发情期，所以我…”  
　　“不关你的事……”斯夸罗吐出几个颤抖的音节打断了他。  
　　迪诺的目光黯淡下来，他像失去了桎梏的野马一般，粗暴地俯下身堵住斯夸罗的双唇，他的吮吸扯到了后者嘴角的伤口，趁着斯夸罗因为疼痛而发出呻吟的空隙，迪诺的舌头顺利地入侵，毫不犹豫地进攻着口腔内的每一寸黏膜。Alpha的气息和唾液让斯夸罗反射性地不断吞咽着，由于喘不过气而分泌的生理性泪水模糊了他的视野，这使得他对触觉更加敏感。  
　　光是这样就让斯夸罗达到了高潮。但是发情期的Omega比想象中更无法满足，刚刚去了一次的下体现在又开始发胀，他似乎开始对痛觉麻木，毫不在意身上伤口似的蜷缩起双腿，磨蹭着情欲的部位。  
　　这样的动作让迪诺突然回过神来，他立刻松开斯夸罗，让对方大口地呼吸着。他们的喘息声在彼此耳中越发清晰，很快就能再次夺走互相的理智。  
　　“抱歉……别再动了，伤口会裂开的。”  
　　迪诺内疚地看着渗出了血的绷带，充满了信息素味道的空气里夹杂了淡淡的血腥味，这勉强让他冷静下来。  
　　“我查了一些资料，即使不标记，亲吻或是身体接触也可以缓解发情，我也会尽量让你多释放出来……”  
　　说着迪诺小心地伸出手覆上斯夸罗的小腹，避开重伤的部位，缓慢地往下抚摸。斯夸罗的身体一直在颤抖，甚至拱起了胯部去迎合迪诺的动作。  
　　“别扯那些没用的……”他的脸痛苦地扭曲着，汗水几乎浸透了前发，斯夸罗像在睡梦中一样发出呢喃：  
　　“最好的办法……赶紧…标记我…”  
　　没有一个Alpha能拒绝这样的邀请。即使这是意识不清的梦呓，迪诺也无法继续忍耐了。  
　　他加快了手指的动作，一边在斯夸罗的侧颈试探性地啃咬，他很难控制咬合的力度，以至于在斯夸罗的皮肤上留下明显的痕迹。再往下几公分就是腺体，只要狠狠地咬下去，眼前的Omega就能沾染上自己的味道，成为自己的所有物。迪诺甩了甩脑袋，想要维持清醒般地直起身子。  
　　掌心已经变得黏糊糊的，斯夸罗不断漏出的沙哑的呻吟声越发充满情欲，明明已经在迪诺的手中释放了好几次，性器却完全没有疲软的趋势。他已经被发情期控制，双眼不知注视着哪里，断断续续地重复着“快点”、“好难受”这样的词语。  
　　迪诺把沾满了精液的手指探入斯夸罗的后穴，那里已经分泌出了足够的液体，但即使如此，肠壁也对异物的入侵做出了排斥反应，灼热的内壁紧紧包裹着手指，一开始是轻微的颤抖和蠕动，紧接着一阵阵地挤压着手指。在触碰到某一点的同时，斯夸罗剧烈地颤抖了起来，他胡乱地伸出右手扯住迪诺的头发，将他的脸凑到自己眼前。呼吸近在咫尺，迪诺怔怔地看着斯夸罗，他从未想过眼前这位高傲的剑士也会被发情期折磨得如此不堪，布满泪痕的脸，红肿的眼角，新裂开的伤口也使他的双唇变得更具诱惑性。  
　　斯夸罗一直扯着迪诺的头发，把他的脸按到自己脖子上，浓重的Omega的气息横冲直撞地钻进迪诺的鼻腔。  
　　“快点…结束这一切……咬下去…”  
　　迪诺的思维快要罢工了，他很想就这样把行动交给自己的本能，他甚至可以想象得到牙齿陷进皮肤的柔软触感，然后他要在那里留下更多的咬痕，要让斯夸罗到处都沾染上自己的味道。  
　　迪诺一边在腺体的位置舔舐着，一边解下自己的腰带，把胀得发痛的分身抵在湿润的入口。迪诺无意识地吞咽了几下，然后张开了嘴，将牙齿覆在腺体上，下身也微微往前顶。  
　　斯夸罗意识到了眼前的Alpha的企图，恐惧与兴奋使他不住地痉挛。被标记后就会成为迪诺的所有物，甚至可能无法反抗Alpha的命令，在接下来的人生里都只会渴求迪诺……这些种种后续，此刻的斯夸罗根本无暇顾及，现在他只想赶快被眼前的Alpha标记。  
　　伴随着颈部的温热湿软的舔舐触感，后穴也被狠狠地挺入，分不清是疼痛还是快感的冲击一阵一阵地在体内涌动，斯夸罗发出断断续续的呜咽。在自己体内的炙热物体每一次的撞击都快速却又点到即止，仿佛在克制着什么，相反，烙在颈部的牙齿却越来越用力，似乎下一秒就会刺破皮肤。  
　　但是斯夸罗所期待着的剧痛迟迟没有来，取代而至的是淡淡的血腥味。迪诺的牙齿没有刺进腺体，而是扎在了他自己的手背上。他像是以此来阻止自己的进攻，这当然是徒劳的，下体反而突然胀大，即使停着不动就让对方呻吟出声。  
　　斯夸罗所有的感官都在渐渐模糊，只剩下与迪诺结合的部分，被滚烫的性器填满的充实感强烈地抓住他的意识，随着迪诺的抽动，肠壁的跳动与紧缩也越来越频繁。  
　　无法抵抗的困倦侵袭了斯夸罗，但身体却仍然不听使唤地一次次高潮。  
　　“斯贝尔比……”迪诺皱紧眉头沙哑地呼唤着，绷起身体，在斯夸罗体内深处释放。他并没有得到些许温存的回应，因为身下的Omega已经再次失去意识。但迪诺不安地发现自己的分身又开始膨胀。  
　　他并没有打算在里面成结，可是根部已经开始胀大，不赶紧终止的话就来不及了。  
　　　“该死的，罗马里奥！你在外面吗！……呜！”他手忙脚乱地想要从斯夸罗身体里退出来，但紧紧包裹着他的内壁突然紧缩了一下，让他吃痛地叫出了声。想要再次挺进的欲望立刻支配了他，好在罗马里奥迅速将镇定剂的注射器刺入迪诺的肩部肌肉，疼痛让他恢复了理智，几分钟后药效也起了帮助。迪诺有些狼狈地把裤子穿上，即使下体还鼓胀得厉害。  
　　“真是弄得乱七八糟啊Boss…”罗马里奥看了看病床上的斯夸罗，这位Omega的脖子上满是咬痕，虽然没出血，但留下的印记估计好几天都消褪不掉；身上的绷带还算整齐，心电仪器的电极贴也没怎么移位，但已经有多处渗出了星星点点的血迹；腿上的伤口比较严重，有几处的绷带也散乱着，露出了缝合好的血口子；两腿间自然是一片凌乱，断断续续地漏出一小股白浊。但至少信息素的味道没有那么浓了，呼吸虽然微弱但还算规律，这意味着这场发情期正在慢慢平复下来。  
　　“抱歉，似乎有点做过头了……”迪诺坐在一旁调整心绪，他的香甜的气味倒是仍然很浓，镇定剂的作用让他有些疲倦。  
　　他试图帮罗马里奥一起给斯夸罗清理身体，但拿着热毛巾的手都有些颤抖。  
　　“Boss，这里交给我吧，你还是出去清醒会儿比较好。”罗马里奥苦笑地阻止了迪诺。  
　　罗马里奥是个沉稳的beta，同时也是个可靠的部下，没有理由不相信他能打理好一切。但是此刻迪诺却有些莫名紧张地注视着他的一举一动，仿佛对罗马里奥也产生了敌意。他很快明白了这是Alpha的独占欲，明明还没有对斯夸罗进行标记，本能倒是先行一步了。  
　　罗马里奥瞟了眼站着不动的首领，无奈地叹了口气。  
　　“既然这样，Boss就去帮忙取新的绷带吧，热水也需要换了，顺便去买点流食。”他想了想又补充了句，“记得让伊万跟着你。”  
　　“好…好的！”迪诺像是终于有了迈开脚的动力，他一边嘟囔超市会不会有鱼肉粥呢一边往外走去，然后他接过了神色凝重的伊万递过来的电话。  
　　“迪诺吗？”电话里传来门外顾问的声音，“九代目在哥拉莫斯卡的身体里。”  
　　  
　　  
　　（二）  
　　几辆黑色的法拉利在狭小的街道上疾驰，昏暗的灯光和漆黑的玻璃将车内人的脸隐藏起来。  
　　但谁都能感受到严肃的气氛，加百罗涅首领可以与阳光媲美的金色头发也被笼罩上了阴影。他神色凝重地注视着车窗外，手指不安地敲击着膝盖。  
　　九代目虽然受了重伤，但还活着，这至少算是个好消息。  
　　“不过真没想到…那个斯夸罗居然是Omega……”  
　　仿佛为了调节气氛，负责开车的波诺小心翼翼地注视着后视镜。  
　　“是啊，我以为他一定是Alpha来着，以前Boss上学的时候他就很引人注目了。”伊万也故作轻松地补充道。  
　　“但是瓦利亚他们居然对九代目……”  
　　“实在是无法饶恕啊。”  
　　“Boss？”  
　　部下们的闲谈似乎一句话都没有传到迪诺的耳中，他没有任何回应，甚至没有转过头看一眼部下。直到伊万担心地喊他。  
　　“啊，抱歉，我走神了。”他勉强露出笑容，然后继续望着窗外。  
　　镇定剂让他很疲惫，担忧九代的心情又使他坐立难安，试图转移注意力的话，思绪又立刻会被带回到学生时代，那时斯夸罗居高临下的望着他，逆光看不清他傲慢的笑脸，“我决定自己的命运要由自己斩开！”这样半是宣誓半是嘲笑的声音不断地使鼓膜嗡嗡作响。  
　　等他们抵达目的地时，战斗已经结束了。迪诺让部下们将九代送去医院，同时还要做各种繁琐的善后工作。  
　　Xanxus今天似乎情绪高涨，嘴角有着阴沉的笑意。但他的目光扫过迪诺，没有停留一秒便离开了。  
　　明明前几天刚失去了部下，从Xanxus身上却感受不到一丝一毫的悲伤。迪诺盯着Xanxus消失在火焰中的背影，某种焦躁感强烈地占据了迪诺的内心。自己渴求的宝物会被他毫不在意地当作垃圾丢弃，Xanxus就是这样的人。这一点迪诺早就知道，从作为加百罗涅的首领第一次和彭格列的少爷握手时，他就深深地体会到眼前这个家伙的可怕之处，以至于当时他连一句“请多指教”都卡在了喉咙里。  
　　而如今褪去了懦弱的加百罗涅首领又一次被笼罩在这种恐惧之中，但并不是来源于Xanxus本身，而是来源于斯夸罗把命运交付给了Xanxus这一事实。  
　　“你在发什么呆啊。”里包恩跳起来敲打了一下迪诺的脑袋。  
　　“痛痛痛…”  
　　“九代目就交给你了。”  
　　“放心吧。我会照顾好他的。”  
　　比起九代目，迪诺倒是更担心泽田纲吉，他犹豫着是否该做为师兄去说些安慰的话，脑袋里却完全无法组织好语言。  
　　里包恩又踹了他一脚，“不用担心这边，你去忙医院的事就行。”  
　　“知道了知道了，别踢了，饶了我吧。”迪诺苦笑着后退了几步，正撞上了走过来的切尔贝罗的一人。  
　　“迪诺先生。”面罩下的目光意味深长地盯着迪诺，使他有些心虚地扯了扯嘴角。  
　　“您身上的味道很有趣。”她一字一句地说到。  
　　迪诺一时间僵硬了身体，他才想起来自己犯了一个严重的错误，从医院出来就直接到了这里，无论如何都会残留有斯夸罗的味道，虽然他确信斯夸罗一直在用抑制剂，信息素的味道不会轻易暴露给其他人，但是切尔贝罗这个莫名其妙的组织似乎有着知晓一切的途径。  
　　“啊，我刚刚…去了趟海边，嗯，有些工作…”说出来自己都觉得蹩脚的谎言让迪诺尴尬地笑起来。  
　　“是吗，您还真是辛苦。”  
　　“那么……没有什么事的话，我先回医院了。”  
　　迪诺一边打着哈哈一边往外走去，在脱离了大家的视野后迈开步子跑了起来，然后在车子的前面跌了一跤。  
　　“Boss，你没事吧！”  
　　波诺赶紧从车上下来，但是他的首领推开他的手，飞快地爬起来径直坐上驾驶座。  
　　“快上车！”迪诺冲部下喊道。  
　　  
　　波诺自认为车技在加百罗涅无人能敌，每次首领睡过头差点误机的时候，都是多亏了波诺的一路狂飙才没有造成损失。然而现在他不得不承认首领在速度上更胜一筹，虽然他和伊万下车后都把早饭给吐出来了，而且还要给留守在意大利本部的理克打电话，让他拨出维修车身划痕的修理费。  
　　迪诺将外套和钥匙扔给波诺，自己飞快地从里侧的楼梯冲上三楼。不出所料，切尔贝罗的人已经到了。  
　　罗马里奥在一旁举着双手，切尔贝罗的一员则用枪指着病床上的斯夸罗的脑袋。  
　　“您这是违反规则，迪诺先生。”  
　　迪诺屏住呼吸，紧张地看着对方手里的枪。但他还是故作镇定地回答到：“我并没有妨碍战斗。”  
　　“您在战斗途中就已经派人藏在水下了吧？我们有理由怀疑您做了什么手脚。”  
　　“不是的…我只是为了救人而已!”  
　　“算了，没有确认好场地是我们的失职。而且现在也不可能让他们再比一场了。”切尔贝罗这么说着，却没有放下枪，“那么，斯贝尔比•斯夸罗就由我们回收了。”  
　　“回…回收？”迪诺怒视着眼前的女人，他摆出了一副战斗的姿势。  
　　“你在说什么啊，你想杀了他吗！”  
　　“只要守护者还活着，就必须参加明晚的大空战。”  
　　“你觉得他这副样子还能参加战斗吗！”  
　　“这是规则。”  
　　迪诺握紧了手中的鞭子，罗马里奥也准备好随时抽出口袋里的枪。  
　　“绝对不会交给你的。”  
　　切尔贝罗面无表情地盯着迪诺，僵持了几秒钟后，她缓缓把枪收起来。  
　　“或许我们可以做个交易。”她漫不经心地说到。  
　　  
　　（三）  
　　斯夸罗做了一个漫长的梦，空无一人的校舍后方，蜷缩着金色头发的少年。他朝少年走近的时候，甜腻的蜜瓜味飘进鼻子，太甜腻了，斯夸罗皱起眉头想要离开，却无法迈开步子。  
　　“啊，斯夸罗”  
　　少年转过头来看着他。  
　　“擅自外出可不好啊，被发现的话可不是闹着玩的…斯夸罗，血，你受伤了！”  
　　斯夸罗低下头看了看自己，的确衣服上到处都沾着血，剑上也是。  
　　得擦掉才行。  
　　斯夸罗想用衣袖抹掉剑上的血迹，却被金发少年握住了手。  
　　“不快点处理的话……嗯？什么味道？”少年吸了吸鼻子，突然恍然大悟地说：“难道是…发情期？”  
　　斯夸罗立刻甩开了他，将剑横在他面前。  
　　“唔…知道了，我不会说出去的…”  
　　甜腻的蜜瓜味越发浓重起来，真让人焦躁不安啊。  
　　金发的少年一直盯着自己，于是斯夸罗也怒视着回瞪了过去。  
　　“不是…什么都没有。”少年心虚地偏过脸。  
　　这之后自己说了什么呢，斯夸罗有些恍惚，他看到少年握着自己的双肩喊着什么。  
　　“我不会当黑手党的！”  
　　这家伙在说些什么啊。  
　　“斯夸罗！用力量对抗力量，总有一天会被更强大的力量所击溃，你可能会死的啊！”  
　　这家伙在说些什么啊。  
　　“斯夸罗！”  
　　不要再喊了。  
　　“斯夸罗！”  
　　  
　　突如其来的白光一瞬间刺痛了斯夸罗的双眼，原来是梦啊。他这么想着，然后熟悉的蜜瓜味隐隐约约飘了过来。  
　　“你醒了吗，斯夸罗。”  
　　和梦里一样的金黄色就在不远处。迪诺坐在一旁看着自己。  
　　“跳马…吗…”  
　　斯夸罗试图转过头，但脖子沉重得无法动弹，不过腺体的位置似乎没有感受到异样。  
　　“别担心，我没有标记你，当然也没有成结。”迪诺尴尬地笑了笑，他不好意思地摸了摸金色的发梢。  
　　“你这家伙…真的是Alpha吗……”斯夸罗一脸不可置信的表情看着他，下一刻目光瞥到了迪诺手背上的牙印。  
　　“我以前可是被里包恩折腾地够呛呢，说什么做为首领一定要有忍耐力，即使遇到发情的Omega也必须有自制力什么的。啊啊那时候的训练想起来就让我哆嗦。”  
　　“……”斯夸罗把目光移开，失去意识之前发生的事慢慢地由片段变得完整，他觉得自己的脸开始发烫。  
　　“你还真是了不起的大好人啊…”斯夸罗闭上眼睛说到。  
　　迪诺无奈地看着他，不知道如何回答。  
　　“呵，真是可笑…结果…我们都没能实现小时候…的话啊…”斯夸罗想扯起嘴角，但是伤口的疼痛让他作罢。  
　　叫嚷着不当黑手党的金发少年现在成了远近闻名的首领；而想要用剑斩开命运的银发剑士却输给了一个刚入门的孩子。  
　　“明明一心追求剑技的你，Xanxus到底哪点吸引你了！”  
　　迪诺的语气开始焦躁起来，本来站在他面前的斯夸罗应该是瓦利亚的首领，也不会有指环争夺战这种荒唐的事，失踪了八年的Xanxus到底为什么会突然出现？说起来八年前到底发生了什么？  
　　斯夸罗的目光注视着另一侧，仿佛没有听到迪诺的质疑。  
　　“无视…吗？”迪诺叹了口气。  
　　“原本你如果标记了我的话，现在不就可以用Alpha的力量命令我回答了吗？”斯夸罗带着戏谑的笑容看着他，不过很快他就因为牵扯到嘴角的伤口而恢复了原来的表情。  
　　“斯夸罗你这家伙！”迪诺似乎真的动怒了，他把手支在斯夸罗的枕头上，皱着眉头俯视着对方。  
　　“标记才不是这么儿戏的事！”他看到斯夸罗一副不屑的样子，用更大的分贝喊道。“标记，标记是要和喜欢的人……”  
　　迪诺突然说不下去了，后半句话哽在了喉咙里。一时间谁都没有发出声音，只有双方的心跳声宣告着时间并没有静止。  
　　“别…别靠近我……”斯夸罗突然紧张地开口，近在咫尺的迪诺让他有种奇怪的感觉，正这么想着，他本来已经平息得差不多的信息素就开始释放出来。  
　　“对不起！”迪诺飞快地往后退去，他也闻到了渐渐变浓的海水的味道，带着让他沉溺的某种成分。他趁自己失控前赶紧跑到了门外，只留下脑袋往里探去。  
　　“好些了吗？”他小心翼翼地问到。  
　　该死的发情期。斯夸罗在心里用各国语言骂了一遍，要不是完全没法动弹，他真想拿剑砍几刀脖子上的腺体。  
　　“……谢了。”最后他叹了口气对迪诺说到。  
　　“要喝粥吗？”金发的青年有些开心地贴着门问到。  
　　“不喝。”  
　　“早点恢复的话就可以注射抑制剂了，明晚的大空战也可以带你去看。”  
　　“……”  
　　“要喝哪种？鱼肉味的怎么样？”  
　　“…随便你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　（四）  
　　指环战的落幕已经是一个月前的事了。瓦利亚被分散关押在彭格列家族的几个秘密监狱里，对他们的处分仍没有决定，原因是高层的意见存在分歧。对于已经两次反叛的瓦利亚，部分高层认为应该直接杀掉，以免留下后患；另一部分则认为此次事件没有造成太大损失，瓦利亚的成员也都是不可多得的人才，不如重新重用。  
　　这样僵持不下的情形导致瓦利亚的“暂时关押”就这么持续了一个月。  
　　今天迪诺一早就穿好了西装，开车前往意大利南部的偏僻城市。那里有彭格列的秘密监狱之一，斯夸罗被关押的地方。  
　　坐在会面室里，迪诺有些焦躁不安地盯着眼前的隔离玻璃。即使带着九代的死炎印，直接带走斯夸罗也是不被允许的，按照彭格列秘密监狱的规定，在办完繁琐的手续之前，迪诺能做的只有隔着玻璃和斯夸罗会面而已。  
　　电子门“嘀”地一声打开，熟悉的身影被狱卒带了进来。斯夸罗穿着监狱统一的简单套装，上半身被白色的拘束衣禁锢着。  
　　“你这样子好像电影里的汉尼拔。”迪诺终于露出笑容，斯夸罗的长发依然保养得很好，身上也的绷带也差不多拆完了，至少说明这一个月他并没有受到什么过分的对待。  
　　“喂，你来干什么，宣布我的死刑日期吗？还是想扮演克拉丽丝？哼，我可不会透露给你什么情报。”斯夸罗在迪诺面前坐下，虽然隔着玻璃，也能感受到他刻薄的语气里透着几分喜悦。  
　　“哈哈哈哈，无聊的监狱生活竟然让你有点幽默感了吗？”迪诺笑了起来。  
　　这一个月虽然他没有会面机会，但也听说了不少关于斯夸罗的事，比如强行要求与新入狱的剑客决斗，或是拿木刀砍坏了公共食堂的大门之类的。总而言之，他的行为使监狱终于决定给他套上拘束衣。当然，分散在其他监狱的瓦利亚成员也没让狱卒省心，迪诺脑中又浮现出九代首领接到各个监狱的投诉电话时愁眉苦脸的表情了。  
　　“喂，上面那群老头子要磨蹭到什么时候？”斯夸罗凑近了些，俯下脸贴着玻璃上的小圆孔小声问到。  
　　“别急嘛，现在我不是带着好消息来了嘛。”迪诺也学着对方的样子凑近，但是斯夸罗立刻抬起头避开。  
　　“简单来说，现在九代目主张无罪释放你们，而且他打算继续起用瓦利亚这个组织。”  
　　“呵，臭老头还真是天真。”  
　　“当然也有反对派。”迪诺补充说，“要求杀了你们的也不是少数，所以九代首领给出了一个考核方案。”  
　　斯夸罗一脸狐疑地望着他，半晌才问道：“什么方案？”  
　　“你应该也听说过吧，几个月前几个继承人候补相继死去的事。”  
　　迪诺顿了顿，但斯夸罗露出一无所知的表情。他继续说道：“死于乱斗的安利科，沉入海底的马西莫，还有变成了白骨的费德里科。他们三人本来都很有希望成为第十代彭格列首领，尤其是九代的秘藏弟子费德里科，在家族中也很有威望，几乎所有人都认为他会是最终的继承人。”  
　　“呵，你说的所有人里可不包括瓦利亚。”  
　　“他们三人的死都很蹊跷，但一直没能查到凶手，最后都当作意外不了了之了。当然，也可能是因为用脚趾头想都能猜到这是家族内斗的结果，继续深究对哪方都没好处。”  
　　“所以呢？这和瓦利亚有什么关系？”  
　　“接下来我才要说重点呢。这次的事件，加上八年前的摇篮事件，家族里有很多人对瓦利亚非常不满，于是反对派旧事重提，质疑几位继承人之死是否也是瓦利亚所为……”  
　　“哈？喂！别开玩笑了！我们怎么可能会把那种货色放在眼里！”斯夸罗用吼叫声打断了迪诺的话。  
　　“所以九代首领就提出了这样的考察方法，让瓦利亚成员去找出真相，也有自证清白的意思吧。”  
　　“啧，这只老狐狸，是想借我们的手把内斗的党派肃清掉吗？”  
　　“我觉得只是为了让瓦利亚有个回归的契机而已啦。而且，给Xanxus那家伙的任务，只是呆在总部学会如何与九代友好相处而已哦。”迪诺摸了摸脑袋，故作轻松地朝斯夸罗微笑着。  
　　“那么，为什么加百罗涅会掺和进来？”斯夸罗靠在椅背上，斜着眼看着对方。  
　　“毕竟你们还处在假释阶段，监视是必不可少的，考虑到彭格列现在分成赞同和反对两派，所以这个任务就交给'局外人'的我们了。”  
　　“哼，你们家族还真是闲啊，连首领都有空来干这种小活。”  
　　“哈哈哈，正相反也说不定哦，因为大家都很忙，才需要连我都出马了。”迪诺支着胳膊看着斯夸罗，这种轻松的交流方式让他觉得很愉快。  
　　“而且…”他盯着对方的灰色瞳孔，继续说到，“我很想见你。”  
　　“说什么蠢话。”斯夸罗下意识地避开他的目光，又想到了什么似的瞪了回去。“什么时候出发？”  
　　“嗯…等手续办下来就可以走了，大概中午能搞定。我们负责调查的对象是那个费德里科，很遗憾我也没有太多关于他的情报。不过我可以给你讲讲这一个月彭格列发生的事。”迪诺把椅子拉近了些，选了个舒服的姿势，他似乎准备好了要和斯夸罗聊上几个世纪。  
　　“抱歉，迪诺先生，会面时间只有半小时。现在只剩两分钟了。”一旁的狱卒无奈地提醒到。  
　　“诶——怎么这样——”  
　　迪诺毫不掩饰自己失望的表情，做出夸张的后仰动作，结果一不小心就连着椅子往后倒去。  
　　“啊好痛！”他的肩膀不偏不倚地磕在椅背角上，然后他开始捂着肩膀在地上打起滚来。  
　　“喂！跳马，你该不会没带部下吧！”斯夸罗站起来，把额头贴在玻璃上往对面看去，由于桌子挡住了视线，他又把身子挺了挺。  
　　“没有，只有我一个人。也不是什么危险的工作，而且有你在，没什么好担心的。”迪诺从桌子底下探出脑袋说。  
　　加百罗涅的老大没有部下在就毫无运动细胞，这一点人尽皆知，唯独他本人毫无自觉。  
　　斯夸罗长长地叹了口气，然后发出“啧”的咋舌声。  
　　“我在外面等你。”迪诺朝他喊到。  
　　  
　　（五）  
　　斯夸罗换上瓦利亚的队服，签完一堆确认文件，调整好义肢出来时，迪诺已经在长椅上睡着了。  
　　斯夸罗蹲下来，观察着对方长得过分的睫毛，犹豫是否该叫醒他。正常情况下，斯夸罗一定会毫不迟疑地用最高分贝喊他起来，但是现在斯夸罗被只有凑近才能闻到的淡淡蜜瓜香气吸引了。  
　　老实说，斯夸罗虽然身为Omega，但对于发情期却非常陌生。从学生时代第一次发情以来，他都会随身携带抑制剂，甚至在信息素蠢蠢欲动之前就进行注射，因此几乎没人怀疑他伪装的Beta身份。也就是说，除了第一次发情以及指环战那次以外，斯夸罗至今的生涯里再也没经历过别的发情期了。  
　　仅发生过的两次都遇上同一个Alpha，这导致斯夸罗对于Alpha的认知也非常有限，虽然他在任务中也见识过不少大放信息素的Alpha，包括Xanxus的有些刺激性的香辛料味，但是当时注射了抑制剂的他完全没有受到影响，甚至现在都回想不起来那是什么样的味道。  
　　斯夸罗初次觉醒为Omega的时候的确感受到了深深的挫败感，而那个时候出现在面前的就是软弱的迪诺，带着毫无攻击力的温和的蜜瓜香气，说着天真的不可能实现的话。那时候斯夸罗本应该尽快去医务室领取抑制剂的，但是站在眼前的金发少年身上的味道让他移不开脚步，在听到他幼稚的宣言后甚至忍不住要对他说教。世界上也有这样不符合Alpha特质的Alpha，那么作为Omega的自己，也没必要被Omega的特质束缚住。  
　　“自己的命运要由自己斩开，就用这把剑！”  
　　十年前说出这句话的斯夸罗，八年前选择追随Xanxus的斯夸罗，一个月前战败的斯夸罗，现在陷入回忆的斯夸罗，似乎哪里发生了变化，又似乎一尘不变。  
　　“你倒是已经变得像个Alpha了啊。”他意识到自己沉溺在蜜瓜香气里太久了，于是拿出抑制剂在手臂上注射，虽然离下一次发情期还有好几个礼拜，但是既然要和一个Alpha共同出任务，斯夸罗还是决定做好防范。  
　　处理好一切后，他盯着迪诺几秒，伸出手触碰迪诺的发梢，转而拍了拍对方熟睡的脸。  
　　“喂，该工作了，跳马！”  
　　“你再多看一会儿也没问题哦。”迪诺抓住对方的手。  
　　“什么啊你这家伙！已经醒了就赶紧起来！”斯夸罗把手抽回来，擅自从迪诺的外套口袋里取出车钥匙，径直往停车场走去。  
　　“你来开车吗？”迪诺捋了捋头发跟上来。  
　　“废话！我可不想被你牵扯到车祸里去！”  
　　斯夸罗一眼看到了那俩停歪的红色法拉利，而且还是敞篷的。他一边抱怨着这辆车太显眼根本不适合出任务，一边粗暴地翻身跃进驾驶座。  
　　“呜哇，你对我的小玛拉内罗温柔点！”迪诺从另一侧打开门坐上副座，一脸担心的样子。  
　　“你还给车起名字？”斯夸罗难以置信地盯着对方，不过仍没有停止他粗暴的操作，随着引擎的声音，车子凶猛地往道路上冲去。  
　　天气已经开始转凉了，午后的慵懒日光勉强维持着暖意。他们在途经的小镇里买了些火腿切片和扁面包当作午饭，虽然迪诺想找家餐馆好好吃一顿，但被斯夸罗以浪费时间的理由拒绝了。  
　　斯夸罗不喜欢迎面而来的风，因为那会使他的头发变的乱糟糟的，于是他减慢了车速，平稳地在道路上前进。  
　　“下一个路口往左拐比较近。”迪诺盯着地图指挥到。  
　　“是吗？我看看。”斯夸罗一边握着方向盘一边探身凑过去看迪诺的地图。好在路上很空旷，四周都是石头和田野。  
　　“发情期快到了？”看着眼前被风吹得乱晃的银发，迪诺突兀地问。  
　　斯夸罗看了他一眼，重新把身子直回去。“还早。”  
　　“那你为什么要注射抑制剂？”  
　　“以防万一。”  
　　“你啊……多珍惜自己的身体一些，抑制剂的副作用可是很厉害的。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　斯夸罗装作没听清的样子踩下油门，让引擎的声音盖过他们的谈话。  
　　“我说副作用！”迪诺不得不加大了音量，“像上次那样突然发情可能就是这个原因，你在听吗！”  
　　“你真啰嗦啊，到时候随机应变就行了。”斯夸罗不屑地回答到，“业界里不是有那种靠Omega身份进行卧底任务的家伙吗，听说好几个家族首领都是这么被搞垮的。被发情的信息素诱惑，想也不想就上去咬Omega的脖子，结果被涂在上面的毒素轻易杀死什么的，哼，是我的话根本不用费这种事，在对方靠近的时候我就拿剑捅穿他的嘴了。”  
　　“违抗本能不是那么容易的事，斯夸罗。”  
　　“我想起来了，你说有被里包恩训练过吧，克制本能的方法。”  
　　“没错，回想起来就觉得可怕……被关在充满了高浓度信息素的房间里，被逼着在那种状态下不停战斗哦。”  
　　“喂喂，我要对你刮目相看了…”  
　　“其实方法很简单，在自己脑海里不断想着喜欢的人的味道就可以了。”迪诺盯着斯夸罗的侧脸，继续说到，“但是，上次我是靠罗马里奥注射的镇定剂才勉强控制住的，因为眼前的Omega就是喜欢的那家伙本人……”  
　　“啥？”斯夸罗转过头。  
　　“所以说，”迪诺解开安全带，站起来把胳膊支在斯夸罗的两侧，让对方不得不把车靠边停下来。“我喜欢的那家伙，就在眼前啊。”  
　　斯夸罗抬起头注视着迪诺。后者带着坚定的表情。  
　　“我当时对你的味道无法自拔了，很想咬下去，都快发疯了。”  
　　斯夸罗仿佛在思考什么似的移开目光，然后突然开口：“喂，简单来说，你想标记我对吧？”  
　　“咦…啊……嗯…是这样没错…但是……”被这么一问，迪诺突然崩不住刚刚充满决心的表情了，反而不好意思地结巴了起来。  
　　“可以哦。”  
　　“诶？”  
　　“等下次发情期吧。”  
　　“诶？真的？你是认真的？不是在开玩笑吧？”  
　　“被标记了的话发情期就会停止，之后就算信息素爆发也不会吸引其他的Alpha了，这对我来说也比较方便。而且Alpha一生可以标记多个Omega吧，你也不会有什么损失。”  
　　“什…什么？”  
　　“所以上次你直接标记我就不用再多此一举了。”  
　　“才不是这样！”迪诺怒气冲冲地扯住斯夸罗的衣领，“我才不想标记其他的Omega！而且，你这家伙到底明不明白……”  
　　隐隐约约的蜜瓜味道开始浓了起来，带着一种异样的刺激气味，仿佛被迪诺的情绪感染了而灼烧起来的味道。  
　　迪诺露出一副受伤的表情，他跌回自己的座位上，碎碎念似的嘟囔着：“为什么我会比被拒绝还要受打击啊，你这残忍的家伙，我才不要以这种理由标记你呢！”虽然这么说着，但迪诺似乎安心了些，给出这种回答，至少说明斯夸罗对自己并不排斥。  
　　“喂，你在生气什么啊，莫名其妙。”斯夸罗踩下油门猛地往前冲去，吓得迪诺立刻系上了安全带。  
　　“啊，话说回来，你可不能为了停止发情就随便找个Alpha标记啊！”迪诺突然紧张地说。  
　　“喔！还有这种方法啊，标记完就杀了对方的话不就万事大吉了，呵，多谢提醒。”  
　　“什……绝对不行！”  
　　斯夸罗懒得再回答他，踩下油门在引擎的轰鸣声中快速前行。  
　　  
　　（六）  
　　九代目的秘藏弟子费德里科据说是个没什么野心的人，但是九代首领看中了他的敏锐洞察力。他的宅邸坐落在南部小镇奥特朗托的中心，这座被夕阳笼罩在金色里的小镇显得慵懒而惬意。  
　　斯夸罗开着车在石板小道间穿梭，最后停在离宅邸有些距离的港口。  
　　“不直接开去目的地吗？”迪诺扣紧了外套从车上下来。  
　　“你的车太显眼了。”  
　　迪诺环顾四周，看到居民用好奇的目光打量着他们，有几只狗在主人的身旁发出呜呜的警告声。毕竟他们不是镇上的住民，也完全不像是游客。  
　　“我想我们已经足够显眼了……”迪诺小声地说。  
　　斯夸罗把义肢隐藏在风衣下，继续往前走去。  
　　“那个秘藏弟子是怎么死的？”  
　　“在自己房间里突然失踪了，三天后他的部下在院子里发现了一个包裹，里面是白骨和他的衣物。总部鉴定科也确认了这就是费德里科的骨头。”  
　　“还有其他情报吗？”  
　　“总部的档案室里应该有，但这是所谓的考核，所以其余的信息得靠你自己去调查了。”  
　　“啧，真是浪费时间。”  
　　斯夸罗走上台阶，用右手敲了敲宅邸的大门。  
　　开门的是个穿着西装的褐发青年，他看到斯夸罗制服上的瓦利亚标志，立刻摆出恭敬的样子。  
　　“瓦利亚的剑士先生，我们已经等您很久了。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“彭格列总部今早已经通知过了，我们会积极配合您的调查的。”  
　　斯夸罗打量着眼前的青年，往前迈了一步说：“那么事情就简单了，先带我去费德里科的房间看看。”  
　　青年拉开门做出请进的手势，迪诺也跟在后面往里走去。  
　　“抱歉，加百罗涅的先生，有些情报不太方便透露给彭格列家族以外的人。”青年伸出手拦住迪诺。  
　　“我是负责监视记录的，总部没有跟你们说吗？我也可以给你看九代目的亲命信。”迪诺开始手忙脚乱地在口袋里翻找九代首领的信件。  
　　“抱歉，希望您理解。”青年向他鞠了一躬，“不介意的话，从这条路直走的第二个拐角，有一家高级餐厅，我们已经在那里为您准备好晚餐。”  
　　“但是！……”  
　　“喂，跳马，既然这样，你就去那里等我吧。”斯夸罗回过头对迪诺说。  
　　“可是……”  
　　“哼，不用担心，我不会中途逃跑的，调查内容也会一一跟你报告的。”  
　　“我不是担心这个！”  
　　斯夸罗指了指自己的肚子说：“我也有些饿了，既然这帮家伙请客，你就尽情地点好餐等我吧，我这边很快就能结束。”  
　　迪诺叹了口气，的确他的肚子也开始叫唤了，都怪斯夸罗中午买的面包又干又硬，让他吃了几口就放弃了。  
　　“我知道了。”迪诺朝斯夸罗挥了挥手，沿着小道走去。  
　　青年关好门跟在斯夸罗身后往里走去，一边说到：“我们真的非常感谢您，费德里科少爷的事已经搁置了很久了，一直没有人来仔细调查，我们都已经……”  
　　“客套话就免了吧。”斯夸罗停下脚步，回过头露出嘲笑的表情。  
　　“这么煞费苦心地支开跳马那家伙，我真得感谢你们。”他把剑横在面前，摆出了战斗的架势。  
　　“万一伤到加百罗涅的首领，引发家族战争可不太好呢。”青年一改恭敬的样子，嘴角露出阴沉的笑容，对着斯夸罗举起了枪。  
　　院子里不知何时出现了十几个拿着不同武器的家伙，以包围圈的形式朝斯夸罗逼近。  
　　“喂，我姑且问一句，是那只老狐狸的命令吗？”斯夸罗悄悄环视着四周，虽然以一敌多对于他来说不在话下，但是毕竟是在别人的地盘上，不能保证会不会有什么陷阱。斯夸罗决定干掉几个家伙后，抓一个人质伺机逃跑。  
　　“老狐狸？不明白你在说什么。我们只是想替少爷报仇而已。顺便请你把从这里偷走的东西还回来。”  
　　“什么？你们为什么会认为是我杀了费德里科？”  
　　“我们有可靠的情报来源。”  
　　“但我根本没有见过费德里科，还有，偷走的东西指的是什么？”  
　　“看来和你说不通呢，那么就看看所谓的瓦利亚素质能承受哪种级别的拷问吧。”  
　　所有人突然同时发动攻击，子弹、锁链，匕首…数不清的凶器笔直地朝斯夸罗飞去。  
　　“啧，真麻烦。”斯夸罗跳起来，以其中一把匕首为落脚点，灵活地跃入上空，躲过了众多攻击。但是敌方大部分都是使用远程武器的家伙，不近身攻击的话就没法使用鲛冲击。  
　　于是斯夸罗握住铁链的一端，朝着武器的使用者冲过去，剑瞬间刺入对方的大腿。身后传来消音器的轻微响动，斯夸罗立刻转身不断地劈开从四面八方飞过来的子弹。  
　　“上钩了。”  
　　从裂开的子弹里飞出无数细小的针，尽管斯夸罗立刻挥击出鲛之牙，但仍然有几枚扎进了胳膊里。  
　　这点小伤对斯夸罗来说不算什么，但是他立刻意识到了针头上必然带着剧毒。他以最快的反应速度，吼叫着用剑削下被针刺到的皮肉。  
　　“继续攻击！”褐发的青年有些慌了，于是更多包裹着毒针的子弹从四面八方发射过来。  
　　斯夸罗迅速将刚刚刺中的男人当作挡箭牌，一边砍下冲过来的家伙的手臂。斯夸罗对于这场围攻越来越游刃有余，但密集的攻击让他来不及止住胳膊上的血口子，随着他的动作，斯夸罗周围已经是满地的鲜血了。他突然有种怪异的感觉，动作变得迟钝了起来。  
　　“那是什么味道？”有人喊到。  
　　“这是……这家伙……是个Omega！”  
　　斯夸罗瞪大了眼睛，流出来的血液里，不，他现在全身都在释放信息素。  
　　发情期？不可能，按照时间推算还有好几周，而且中午才注射了抑制剂。  
　　“该死的…难道是副作用……”斯夸罗想起来指环战那时候，要说共同点的话，就是现在和那时一样，受了伤而且在不停失血。斯夸罗试图再注射一次抑制剂，但不知道谁一枪打飞了手中的注射器。  
　　斯夸罗很快发现了敌人中有两个Alpha，现在他正处于他们的领域里，不同的信息素味道已经使他难以呼吸了。  
　　“哼，真是让我们省事了啊，既然是Omega的话，轻而易举就能让你把东西的所在地招出来。”  
　　说话的那个褐发青年突然释放了大量的信息素，笔直地朝斯夸罗冲过去。Alpha制造的领域可以使Omega无法动弹，斯夸罗第一次体会到这种感受，仿佛被无形的怪物束缚住了，全身都被固定在那里。  
　　越来越近的Alpha带着非常浓烈的风信子香味，这并不是什么难闻的信息素味道，但是斯夸罗发现自己喘不过气来，恶心得想要干呕出来。虽然他非常排斥，但是身体却遵循了本能开始发烫，除了颤抖之外一根手指都不听使唤。  
　　“可恶，再靠近就杀了你！”就连声音也开始颤抖起来。  
　　褐发青年已经扯住了斯夸罗的头发，逼迫他露出了脖子。  
　　“在战场上发情可是自杀行为啊，剑士先生。”Alpha咯咯地笑了起来，兴奋地用手指轻轻抚摸斯夸罗脖子上的腺体。  
　　该怎么办，光是触摸就觉得反胃，不想被这家伙标记，好恶心。这些念头快速地在脑中闪过。  
　　违抗本能不是那么容易的。斯夸罗现在理解了迪诺说的话。  
　　眼前的Alpha已经俯下身子，斯夸罗感受到了脖子上的热气，即使胃在一阵阵地抽搐，处在Alpha的领域里，他连呕吐都无法自己控制。  
　　只要一直想着喜欢的家伙的味道就可以了。斯夸罗的脑袋里突然闪过这句话。  
　　下一刻淡淡的，香甜的蜜瓜味就在脑中涌现，几乎是占据了所有的感官，越来越清晰。总觉得安下心来。斯夸罗闭上眼睛，他知道上方的Alpha已经张开了嘴，再过一秒，他的牙齿就会碰到自己的脖子。斯夸罗觉得有什么温热的液体在自己跟前涌出来，他睁开眼，发现自己的剑已经刺穿了褐发青年的肚子。  
　　“为…什么……”压在身上的Alpha突然失去了支撑力，被抽身站起来的斯夸罗一脚踢开。  
　　“你应该…没法动了才对……”  
　　“哼，不要小瞧Omega啊！”斯夸罗准确地踩在青年的伤口处，使对方发出惨叫声，然后斯夸罗把剑架在他脖子上。  
　　“喂！你们谁敢靠近，我就砍下他的脑袋。”  
　　虽然说着这种反派似的台词，但是斯夸罗其实已经快站不稳了，为了不让其他人看出来，他竭尽全力不让自己的双腿发抖。四周的家伙们安静下来，警惕地注视着斯夸罗。另一个Alpha似乎还没有成年，虽然发狂地想要冲过来，但被一旁的同伴压制住了。  
　　斯夸罗拖着青年，踉跄着往外移动，挟持一个不断释放信息素命令自己臣服的Alpha当人质，这实在不是个明智的决定，斯夸罗感觉越来越难以迈开下一步，自己的喘息声也开始模糊起来。  
　　褐发的青年突然紧紧握住斯夸罗的剑，不顾剑锋陷进自己的手掌，他用肘部给了斯夸罗一击重击。  
　　“唔！”斯夸罗痛得向后退了几步，腿无法支撑地跪倒在地。左手的剑被青年握住，已经没有力气挣脱了，  
　　“你们！趁现在！”青年朝同伴大喊。  
　　另一个Alpha率先冲了过来，很明显他已经兴奋地无法自已了。  
　　来不及了。斯夸罗用右手紧紧捂住自己的脖子。  
　　和脑海里重叠的是熟悉的蜜瓜香气，伴随着引擎的巨响声，红色的法拉利破门而入，准确地撞上了敌方的Alpha。  
　　“斯夸罗！”迪诺横冲直撞地驾驶着他的跑车，一边朝一侧拼命打方向盘，一边侧过身子伸出手。他的凌乱的金发占据了斯夸罗的视野，一瞬间似乎空间和时间都凝固在他们之间。  
　　“负责拖住加百罗涅首领的家伙呢！他们连这点小事都做不好吗！”褐发青年气急败坏地喊到。  
　　斯夸罗握住迪诺的手，用尽力气踹开褐发青年，往车上跃去，跌在座位上发出一声闷响。  
　　“很遗憾，我根本没去那间餐馆。”迪诺没有松开斯夸罗的手，他不管包围在前面的家伙们，闭着眼睛踩下油门，结果弄错了档位，车子飞速向后退去，反而从包围圈的缺口冲了出去，随着巨响，围墙被破坏，红色的法拉利带着笨拙的颠簸节奏消失在大家的视线里。  
　　  
　　  
　　（七）  
　　“斯夸罗！斯夸罗！”  
　　迪诺一边看着前方一边喊着，他没有握方向盘的那只手紧紧按在斯夸罗的伤口处，尽管做了应急处理，血已经止住了，但他很担心斯夸罗失去意识。  
　　“别喊了，我还活着。”斯夸罗蜷缩在座位上，他虚弱地伸出右手搭在迪诺的手背上。这不是什么严重的伤，真正折磨他的是发情期的痛苦。  
　　“别担心，幸好我的小玛拉没有车顶，所以会让信息素的味道散开，我现在还很理智。”  
　　“笨蛋，这意味着敌人很容易追踪到我们！”  
　　“啊……”  
　　“你在往哪开？”  
　　“我不知道，大概是来的方向。”  
　　“让你开车总有种不好的预感，而且你什么时候把后视镜改造成这种形状了？”  
　　“才不是…大概是刚刚撞坏了。”  
　　“啧，话说回来，你为什么没去餐馆？”  
　　“因为你的样子很奇怪啊，我不放心，就想去港口把车开过来。结果迷路了，所以耽搁了这么久……倒是你，为什么要一个人逞强啊！”  
　　“喂…要不是发情期，我早就把他们全部干掉了。”  
　　斯夸罗说到这里似乎想到了什么，他艰难地拿出新的抑制剂，咬开针头的保护套，麻利地给自己注射。  
　　“等…等下！你怎么又…”迪诺慌乱地试图阻止他，但是斯夸罗已经熟练地注射完毕了。  
　　“紧急时刻就别啰嗦了。”  
　　“但是……”  
　　“闭嘴，再开快点，被追上就麻烦了。”  
　　斯夸罗安静下来，呆在迪诺身边让他的反胃感消失了，不像刚刚那些Alpha，迪诺的信息素虽然同样强烈，却没有让他无法动弹的控制感，简单来说，里面丝毫没有命令和支配，只是将他包裹在其中，使他从心理和生理上都产生渴求。好在对向吹来的风冲淡了信息素，斯夸罗安心地深呼吸了一口。  
　　“喂，那些家伙也是考核的一部分吗？”  
　　“不，我没有接到这样的通知。”  
　　“他们认为是我杀了费德里科，还说被偷走了什么东西。”  
　　“斯夸罗。”  
　　“喂，该不会是老狐狸故意设局嫁祸瓦利亚吧！”  
　　“斯夸罗！”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“你的味道…越来越浓了……我有点……”  
　　斯夸罗有些惊讶地抬起头，的确他觉得自己的体温变得比之前更高了，有什么快要从体内涌上来。抑制剂仿佛起了反效果。  
　　“怎么会……”斯夸罗蜷缩起身体，但这无法阻止他越来越强烈的欲望。  
　　“这样下去……我……”迪诺露出难受的表情，他的呼吸也变得紊乱起来。  
　　“听着，跳马。”斯夸罗带着轻轻的喘息声说，“往海的方向去。”  
　　南部的沿海小镇都有各自的港口，迪诺沿着路标全速往最近的一处驶去。  
　　夜晚的海港漆黑而宁静，唯一的光亮是月亮和巡逻员的手电筒。现在还多了明晃晃的车灯和咆哮般的引擎声。  
　　“你…你们！”港口巡逻员惊慌失措地拔出腰间的枪对准这两位不速之客。  
　　迪诺从车上跳下来，把车钥匙和钱包抛给了对方。  
　　“麻烦把车往大道上开去，一直开，这辆车和包里的钱就都是你的。”  
　　“喂……”斯夸罗扶了扶额头。  
　　“你…你们是什么人啊……”  
　　“喂，如你所见，一个Alpha和一个Omega现在正在找地方独处。”斯夸罗扶着车门，对着巡逻员露出戏谑的笑容，“麻烦把你的船借给我们。”  
　　“诶？”迪诺紧张地吞咽了一下。  
　　空气里过于浓烈的信息素味道让巡逻员立刻理解了斯夸罗的意思，他有些窘迫地挠了挠头，转移注意力似的翻开了迪诺扔给他的钱包，然后他惊讶地张开了嘴。  
　　“我真的……能收下这个吗……就因为提供了一条船？”他结结巴巴地问到。  
　　“请收下，然后把车开走，越远越好，我们不希望有人打扰。”迪诺笑着回答。  
　　斯夸罗站在车旁做了个“请”的手势，等到巡逻员上车后，他想到了什么似的把外套脱了下来，揉成一团扔到了车里。  
　　“血？！”巡逻员惊慌地看着斯夸罗，衣服上除了满是信息素的味道，还沾着明显的血迹，当然斯夸罗的胳膊上也是一片血红。  
　　“让你见笑了，我们玩过头了。”斯夸罗偏过脸盯着对方，“你知道的，有些时候啃咬和亲吻不是那么容易分清的。”  
　　“明…明白了……”巡逻员识趣地笑了笑，身为beta的他有时候真的很难理解其他两种性别的家伙们。  
　　随着红色法拉利的离开，他们俩迅速地上了船，斯夸罗驾驶着游艇往礁石区驶去，观察着风向把船停在一块礁石的背后。他这才脱力地瘫坐在甲板上。  
　　迪诺从背后环抱着他，把斯夸罗的长发拨开来，亲吻着他的脖子，从侧颈一直舔到腺体处，双手不安分地摩挲着斯夸罗的小腹。  
　　“怎么办…我快忍不住了…”迪诺的呼吸太快了，胸口剧烈地起伏着，斯夸罗感受到有硬物抵在了自己的尾椎处。  
　　“咬下去，不然我们藏不了多久。”斯夸罗的语气意外地冷静，但是滚烫颤抖的身体和耸立的分身表明他比迪诺处于更难熬的状态。尽管那辆车上的外套能起点作用，但继续任由自己释放信息素的话，很快就能被敌方的Alpha闻到。  
　　“不要…以这种理由什么的……我不要…”迪诺将怀里的Omega抱得更紧，他用手按住腺体处，防止自己失去理智地咬上去。  
　　“喂……听着，跳马。”斯夸罗抓住对方的手，“我在战斗的时候，脑海里浮现的是你的味道。”  
　　“诶？”  
　　“所以我才能恢复行动。”  
　　“也就是说……”  
　　斯夸罗转过身，揪着迪诺的领口，用一个深吻堵住迪诺的后半句话。而他得到了更加热烈、让他无法抽身的回应，迪诺的信息素一下子涌了出来，似乎失去了所有禁锢，他一边纠缠着对方的舌头，一边隔着单薄的衬衫，用指尖滑过斯夸罗的脊柱，一直往下直到腰际，他用力把对方往自己的方向搂过来，使他们从胸膛到小腹到下体都紧贴在一起。  
　　“等……喘不过……气了。”斯夸罗只能在深吻的间隙断断续续地呼吸，身体已经瘫软，只能靠迪诺的手支撑，但是迪诺微微后仰，使自己靠着船舱壁，让斯夸罗的着力点完全在自己的身体上，然后用腾出的双手抚摸对方的身体。  
　　迪诺松开口，让斯夸罗趴在自己的肩膀上大口呼吸，要用这种姿势褪下他们两人的裤子对迪诺来说有点棘手，他只能胡乱的扯弄，等到他完成这一项重任时，两人的内裤里都已经是一塌糊涂了，他一只手同时抚摸双方腿间的隆起，另一只手肆意在斯夸罗身上游走。  
　　碰到哪里可以让对方剧烈颤抖，迪诺仿佛开始享受这种乐此不疲的游戏。从锁骨到乳首，从指尖到后穴，每一份颤抖都带给他愉悦感。  
　　“别…别浪费时间了……跳马…快点，味道越来越浓了…”斯夸罗的指甲陷进迪诺的胳膊里，与其说是担心味道的扩散，倒不如说是他已经到了极限。  
　　“抓着我。”迪诺小声地说，然后抬起斯夸罗的臀部，让穴口对准自己挺立的性器。  
　　“等下…我是说咬……唔啊！”斯夸罗还没来得及说完，腰部就被按了下去，没来得及充分扩张的甬道紧紧包裹着迪诺的分身，一阵一阵地紧缩着，使迪诺也发出轻微的呻吟声。  
　　斯夸罗的手胡乱地在迪诺背上抓着，身体却控制不住地下沉，直至将整根分身吞入体内，他只好放弃挣扎，靠在迪诺肩膀上喘息。  
　　迪诺伸出手覆上斯夸罗的后颈，把长发撩起，扭过头毫不迟疑地咬在腺体上。  
　　“等……”斯夸罗一瞬间睁大了双眼，不可思议的快感像电流一样从脖子上涌向全身，腺体破裂的疼痛一下子被掩埋在巨大的满足感之中，鼓胀的下体把迪诺的小腹射得一塌糊涂，后穴控制不住地不停收缩。  
　　迪诺处在同样的兴奋之中，他能感受到斯夸罗的信息素味道在腺体被咬破的那一刻发生了变化，他自己的信息素融入了进去，宣示着这个Omega属于自己。他的性器猛地在斯夸罗体内再次胀大，双方都呻吟着颤抖起来。  
　　不管是通过气味还是相连的部位，标记与被标记的幸福感都源源不断地传达给了对方。  
　　现在斯夸罗的气味即使再强烈，也已经无法吸引别的Alpha了，尽管如此，他仍然有些担心敌人会不会找到这里。  
　　“你在走神。”迪诺将斯夸罗的双腿抬起来，下体重重地往上顶去，使他完全靠相连的地方支撑，斯夸罗只好用力环住迪诺的脖子维持平衡。  
　　“你这家伙……啊…别……太深了…”  
　　“很舒服吗？一直在…唔…收紧…”  
　　迪诺用不紧不慢的频率抽插着，耐心地探索着内壁的每个角落，左手用相同的速度揉弄着斯夸罗的分身。  
　　“啊…等下…感觉很奇怪……”斯夸罗突然感觉体内有异样的抽搐，随后甬道的更深处有什么打开了。  
　　“难道是…”迪诺惊喜地往那里用力挺进，他感受到前端捅进了更为狭窄却非常柔软的地方。  
　　斯夸罗只剩下充满情欲的呜咽声，他把脸埋在迪诺肩头，生殖腔被打开的羞耻感让他觉得无法直视迪诺的脸。  
　　“别担心，我迷路那会儿已经给罗马里奥和总部发过消息了，他们应该快到了，那些家伙就交给他们吧，现在你只需要好好感受我就行了。”  
　　“喂…我根本…没法思考别的吧…你这…白痴……”斯夸罗报复般地在迪诺脖子上咬了一口，留下深深的牙印。  
　　“痛!啊…”这一举动仿佛刺激到了迪诺，他的根部突然膨胀，牢牢地卡在里面，前端抵在生殖腔内，开始源源不断地射出来。  
　　“糟了，成结了！”迪诺惊慌地抱着斯夸罗。  
　　“我知道，你不用刻意说出来。”斯夸罗感受到体内深处滚烫的精液，自己也在迪诺手中释放出来，瘫软在迪诺身上用疲惫的声音回答。  
　　“可是我没有戴套…怎么办，射在生殖腔里面了。”  
　　“我这是抑制剂副作用导致的提前发情，应该没什么问题。”  
　　“真的吗…”  
　　“……”被迪诺这么一问，斯夸罗有点担忧起来，毕竟现在生殖腔里还在不断被灌着精液。  
　　“你快点完事了出去。”斯夸罗直起身子想要退出去，但是牢牢卡住的结又让他跌坐回来。  
　　“唔！”两人同时发出呻吟，这么一折腾，斯夸罗的下体又有了抬头的趋势。  
　　“别乱动啊…成结后只能等射精完毕才能退出来。”迪诺把斯夸罗抱在怀里，带有安抚意味地轻拍他的背。  
　　斯夸罗无奈地停止动作，安静地靠在迪诺身上，转移注意力似的观察着迪诺脖子上的刺青。  
　　半晌后他抬起头带着怒气问到：“喂！怎么还没结束？”  
　　迪诺仰起脸给他一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，“耐心点，Alpha成结持续的时间要好几分钟，而且你的信息素也还没平息下来不是吗？”说完他故意拿鼻尖在斯夸罗的脖子上蹭着。  
　　“蠢货，那是大海的味道……”  
　　像是在回应斯夸罗的话，海浪在礁石上撞击出声响。远处传来隐隐约约的法拉利的独特引擎声响，大概是罗马里奥他们。  
　　“话说回来，还没调查出杀了费德里科的凶手是谁。”斯夸罗终于感觉结开始变小，他试探着起身。  
　　“啊，虽然不应该说出来，但是这次出了意外就破例吧。”迪诺配合斯夸罗把分身退出来，带出了一些白色的液体，让他脸上发烫地移开目光。  
　　“简单来说，凶手是我啦。”  
　　“哈？”斯夸罗僵在那里。  
　　“虽然费德里科是九代首领的秘藏弟子，但实际上他完全没有要继承彭格列的意思，而且还被居心不轨的手下当成傀儡，跟制造禁忌弹的家伙们有了联系。九代目不方便让彭格列内部的人动手，所以就派我去了。”  
　　斯夸罗露出一脸“你在耍我吗”的表情。  
　　“不过我没有真的杀了他啦，不仅让他逃到了海外，还给他制造变成白骨的假象，把他从那群部下手里解放出来了哦——当然九代目是知情的。”  
　　“不，这不重要，所以说——”斯夸罗开始揉自己的太阳穴，“派我来调查的任务到底有什么意义！”  
　　“嘛嘛冷静点，我不是说了吗，九代目只是想给你们一个回归的契机而已，其他瓦利亚成员调查的对象也一样，要么是真的意外死亡，要么就是被九代首领流放了。所以不管你们调查结果如何，九代目都会让你们回到彭格列的。”  
　　“喂！那为什么那群家伙会把我当成是凶手啊！”  
　　“我也不清楚，估计是反对派干的好事。”迪诺挠了挠脑袋，虽然他内心觉得事情变成这样并不坏。  
　　“你从他们这偷走了什么？”斯夸罗突然想起来这事。  
　　“说到这个，费德里科临走前把一块矿石托付给了我，说是能改变时间什么的，然后我就给装在口袋里忘记了。”  
　　迪诺不好意思地又补充到：“一个月前切尔贝罗发现我救了你，为了不让你被她们带走，我就把这块矿石交给她了。”  
　　“等会儿，这怎么听都是很重要的东西吧！你这蠢货！怎么能轻易交出去啊！”  
　　“当然是你更重要吧！”  
　　“哈？你不会分场合吗！”  
　　“不管什么场合都一样！”  
　　“你这白痴，太天真了！”  
　　  
　　“很抱歉…打扰两位了……你们能不能…把裤子先穿上？”  
　　一旁突然传来罗马里奥的声音，他正站在一艘小船上，捂着眼睛朝这边喊到。  
　　“罗马里奥…你什么时候来的！”迪诺和斯夸罗手忙脚乱地用最快的速度抓起甲板上的裤子穿好。  
　　斯夸罗往港口望去，发现那里已经停满了加百罗涅的车，那辆被迪诺送出去的红色法拉利也在其中，袭击自己的那一堆人则被绑在一旁。  
　　“那群家伙是费德里科的原部下，一直以来都在找那块时间矿石的下落，因为那是制造某种禁忌弹的原料。”罗马里奥看出了斯夸罗的疑惑，主动解释到。  
　　“我们也逼问出来了，是反对派的头领们给他们假情报，让他们把斯夸罗先生当成凶手。反对派的目的其实是希望你在战斗中杀了那些家伙，这样既可以灭口，又可以给瓦利亚冠上新罪名。不过这次他们反而自己栽在这上面了。”  
　　“这么说，贝尔他们已经……”  
　　“啊，请放心，既然已经查明是反对派的阴谋了，九代目是不会怪罪你们的。”  
　　果然那些家伙们不可能不动手。斯夸罗在心里吐槽到。  
　　“Boss！你怎么能把车和钱都送给别人呢！而且这里面还有两张加百罗涅的金卡！”罗马里奥转向迪诺，变了一张怒气冲冲的脸。  
　　“金卡？啊…是这样吗？嘿嘿…我不记得了…”  
　　“别想糊弄过去！”  
　　“喂！大叔！能准备淋浴的地方吗！”斯夸罗驾驶着船往港口方向去，他顺便把黏糊糊的内裤悄悄扔进了海里。  
　　“啊啊，既然这样就去加百罗涅在意大利南部的基地吧，跟总部一样豪华哦。”迪诺开心地贴了过来，“今晚住在这边也没问题哦。”  
　　“喂，洗完澡我就启程回瓦利亚去，一个月没人管了，得去整顿那些杂鱼新人。”  
　　“什么嘛！明明已经是我的Omega了！”  
　　“你能不能别说这么羞耻的话！”  
　　“有什么关系，刚才你还跟我告白了吧！”  
　　“胡说什么！”  
　　  
　　罗马里奥开着船跟在后面露出笑容，总觉得指环战之后，一切都在慢慢好起来。  
　　  
　　（八）  
　　斯夸罗意识到一个严重的问题，的确被标记后发情期就会消失，而且信息素也只会吸引标记他的Alpha，但这不就意味着对于标记的双方来说，随时都可以是发情期么！  
　　就比如现在，他也不记得为什么会在浴室里和迪诺纠缠在一起，左边的胳膊还因为裹着医用防水布而不能动弹，义肢当然也拆掉了。  
　　“之前因为各种突发状况，你都没有好好享受吧？”迪诺在他耳边温柔地轻声说到。随后一路从锁骨开始亲吻舔舐，一直到隆起的下腹。迪诺张开嘴把斯夸罗的分身吞入口中，手指缓慢地扩张着后穴，使刚刚在船上射进去的精液顺着动作流出来。  
　　“喂……不是刚做过吗…你精力旺盛过头了吧！”斯夸罗用右手抵着迪诺的脑袋往后退去。  
　　“今晚住下吧。”迪诺抬起眼盯着斯夸罗。  
　　“都说了要回瓦利亚了。”  
　　迪诺站起来往斯夸罗逼近，用浴巾把他包裹起来往自己怀里揽。  
　　“你一只手不方便吧？”  
　　“这点小伤而已。”  
　　“为什么这么执着于瓦利亚呢，Xanxus不会是第十代首领，你们的目标已经不会实现了啊！”  
　　斯夸罗任由迪诺把自己抱紧，他意识到对方的信息素里带着些生气的成分，突然笑出了声。  
　　“喂，你在嫉妒吗？”  
　　迪诺没有回答他，低下头轻咬他的侧颈。  
　　“我已经选择了瓦利亚啊，不论是杜尔的剑法还是Xanxus的愤怒，不管怎么说，瓦利亚是我的起点。”斯夸罗伸出右手抚摸着迪诺湿漉漉的金发。  
　　“你也一样吧，你选择了守护加百罗涅。”  
　　“我也想守护你。”  
　　迪诺小声地说。虽然他知道，斯夸罗仍然是那个说着要改变命运的斯夸罗，但是即使命运捉摸不定，斯夸罗也会握紧手中的剑前行。  
　　“知道了知道了…”  
　　“为什么一副哄小孩的语气啊！我可是很认真说的！”  
　　“你可真难应付……喂…别舔那里…等会儿等会儿……喂！”  
　　虽然背后是冰冷的瓷砖，似乎也无法降低他们的欲火，斯夸罗揪着迪诺的头发漏出喘息声。  
　　“至少…去床上……”  
　　“所以今晚住下来吗？”  
　　“败给你了……”  
　　  
　　  
　　这之后没过几天，彭格列就发生了著名的“十年后记忆事件”，所有相关人员都收到了十年后的一段记忆，加上之前的反对派嫁祸瓦利亚事件，彭格列内部终于不再有要处分瓦利亚的声音了，当时反对派的领头也受到了严重处罚，还被重新上任的Xanxus盯上了，大概在彭格列中也再没有容身之地了。  
　　切尔贝罗拿走的那块矿石的目的当然也和十年后有关，毕竟她们又神秘莫测地担任了裁判。这么看来，迪诺也算是间接促成这场未来战役的人之一了。  
　　斯夸罗和以前一样工作繁忙，迪诺依然只能偶尔见上他一面，好在加百罗涅和彭格列的合作关系越来越密切，即使是工作上的交流也让他们觉得愉快。  
　　不过未来的记忆给了迪诺安心感，至少十年后他们俩还活着，除了死亡，没有什么可以分开标记过的Alpha和Omega。  
　　不管怎么说，现在还只是个开始。  
　　  
　　END

**Author's Note:**

> 设定混杂了欧美abo和日式abo，千万别问我细节，我也搞不清_(:3 」∠)_  
> 1.信息素味道来源于12年出的官方周边芳香蜡烛。  
> 2.学生时代参考广播剧内容。  
> 3.切尔贝罗梗：TV里d带s轮椅出场时，切尔贝罗说“早就知道了。” 不过漫画并没有提。  
> 4.意大利留守人员理克出自官方小说五：宝藏猎人迪诺，理克负责加百罗涅的文书财务类。  
> 5.费德里科等死于非命的继承者出自漫画第一卷。  
> 6.禁忌弹出自六道骸篇，时间矿石是我瞎编的。  
> 7.老D给车起的名字是法拉利发源地名。  
> 8.老D会帮九代处理一些彭格列内部不便出手的任务，漫画里他曾被派去试探狱寺，甚至被要求杀掉对方，而D说“本来打算让他逃到海外的。”


End file.
